EL PASAR DE LOS AÑOS
by Tsuki-ummi kaze
Summary: HOLA a todos sise que deberia continuar con el otro esque no me aguante las ganas bueno que pasaria si las palabras que dice inuyasha destrosan el corazon de ahome l tiempo los borrara los años? veanlo mejor dicho leanlo
1. Default Chapter

Hola a todos aca le traigo otros de mis fic espero hos agrade bueno los personajes de inuyasha no son mio si lo fueran no saben lo que aria con ellos jujujuuuj bueno sino que le pertenecen a la gran rumiko takashi bueno ahorabamos por el fic  
  
Bueno nuestro amigo se encontraban caminando de vuelta a la aldea ya que no habian encontrado ningun fragmento de la perla  
  
Shipo:ya vamos a llegar tengo sueño haaaa  
  
Kagome:Shipo ya vamos a llegar y no bostese que tambien me da sueño ami haaa  
  
Inu:pero que flojos ya llegamos  
  
Shipo entro a la cabaña dispuesto a dormir mientras que inu se subio a una rama a descansar pero un olor llego a sus sentidos y solo pronuncio kikou (yo:a los que no les gusta kikou no me maten creeanme tampome gusto meterla pero tenia que hacerlo que en algo sea util esa ¬¬bolsa con huesos) y salio corriendo mientras ahome ya lo sabia pero aun haci lo siguió  
  
Ahome pensando (que pasa por que lo sigo si ya se que el la elijio si sigo haci mi corazon pronto ya no aguantara mas se rompera como un corazon de cristal) Mientras tanto con nuestro hanyou estaba acercandose detrás de unas ramas se acerco a kikou:inuyasha veo que has venido dime que haces aca acaso vienes para que te lleve al infierno Inuyasha: kikou queria verte tu sabes que yo tengo que derrotar a naraku Kikou: lose pero no tequieres ir por que amas a esa mujerzuela mi reencarnación no es haci es por ella o miento? lo dijo friamente como siemple con su semblante tranquilo que por dentro la mataba de celos mientras ahome los puro divisar se escondio detrás de unos arbustos viendo como kiou se acerca a inuyasha para darle un beso cuan se separadon inuyasha dijo Inu:tu sabes que yo te amo a ti es a la que le debo mi vida yo te amo a ti y se volvieron a besar lo dijo con tanta firmeza que a ahome lo que le quedaba de corazon se rompio  
  
Ahome pensando (Vaya si sabia esa respuesta solo me faltaba escucharlo de los lavios de inuyasha ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aca se que le prometi a inuyasha que estaria siempre con el pero creoo que no le va a importar que yo me vaya )adios inuyasha lo dise casi en susurro y se fue corriendo de hay hacia el pozo mientras corre  
  
se detubo y dice por que me pongo haci si el nunca fue nada tuyo y tu ya sabias la respuesta y empezo a caminar y dijo ya se porque lloro mientras una sonrisa melancolica se pone en sus lavios de ella dice por que lo amo. Lo amo con toda el alma sera mejor que me vayya a mi casa no puedo verlo a los ojos y se tira al pozo con lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas mientras con la otra parejita o mejor dicho inuyasha con saco de huesos kikou piensa esa chiquilla tonta se fue jajaj ahora inuyasha es mio mientras a inuyasha su olfato le trae el aroma de ahome  
  
Inu:ahome Kikou:inuyasha a donde vas Inu:ahome estuvo aquí y sale tras el aroma de ahome Mientras kikou dise sigues pensando en ella no importa ella ya esta lejos de aca jajaj rie con frialdad y tranquilidad Inu:dice lo sabias kikou porque  
  
Kikou por que eres solo mio si tu no estas con migo no estas con nadie y se va volando con sus dragones quita almas  
  
Mientras inuyasha corre hacia el pozo piensa soy un tonto abra visto todo y ve que en el pozo no hay nadien dice ya se fue y dice no querra verme sera mejor que regrese a la aldea mientras ahome entra a la casa corriendo y va a su cuarto y se tira a su cama y dice inuyasha en un susurro y empieza a pensar sera mejor que me quede aquí y no vuelva mas para poder olvidarme de inuyasha si eso sera lo mejor pero mis amigos  
  
sango miroku shipo kirara todos ellos la anciana kaere todos ellos confian en mi para encontra los fragmentos de la perla no los puedo defrauda haci por mis plbremas si tendre que volver por todos ellos yo rompi la perla volvere y que pasara con inuyasha simulare que no paso nada y no me are mas ilusiones con el desde hoy me voy a olvidad de el aunque eso me rompa el corazon y las lagrimas volvieron a apoderarse de los ojos  
  
de ella y antes que quedarsedormida dijo inuyasha mientras en la otra epoca un hanyou arriba de un arbol mirando la luna pensaba inuyasha eres un tonto como le haces eso a ahome pero yo nose que siento por ella creoo que me estoy enamorando o ya me enamore una sonrisa se dibujo en sus lavios ahome esa chica estraña pero su sonrisa desaparecio al recordad a kikou pero yo le debo la vida a ella quizas lo mejor es irme con ella después de todo ella sacrifico su vida por mi (yo:algien me podria decir como  
  
esa loca se sacrifico por el pobre inuyasha no ve la verdad que ella lo hizo por ella no por el pero yo me are cargo de eso ^^ya lo veran) y al otro dia un bello dia aparese en el horizonte reflejando la belleza de la naturaleza pero dos personas no se percatan de eso ya sabe quienes son si ya lo saben sigan leyendo ^^  
  
mientras tanto sango miroku y shipo escuchaban musica de la radio que ahome dejo en la  
  
otra epoca escuchaban tu volveras mientras miroku ponia la mano donde no se debe y sango le pego un cachetada miroku cae al suelo pero después se levanta y empieza a cantarle a sango miroku: te haces el fuerte cerca de mi con tus amigos alrededor juegas saber quien puede  
  
mas si tu o yo piensas que siempre vas a ganar juegas con fuego y te vas a quemar mientras en la cabaña de la anciana kaede ahome conversaba con kaede  
  
ahome:entonces cuando juntemos la perla se la puedo dejar a cargo kaede :si puede pero seria mejor que tu la tuvieras para purificarla ahome :no yo me ire después de que eso pase kaede entiendo esto tiene que ver con mi hermana de lo que ayer paso noes cierto  
  
ahome tenia los ojos cerrado pero lo abrio cuando ella dijo eso  
  
kede :entiendo no te preocupes todos te extrañademos en especial shipo ahome :lose igual que yo jamas los olvidade y por shipo algo voy a hacer con shipo pero no lo voy a dejar triste eso esta decidiro kaede ya veo  
  
mientra afuera se escuchaba al monje miroku cantar te tendre bien atrapado por que tu  
  
volveras volveras a mi lado aunque digas que no estas enamorado se que tu volveras cada vez que yo quiera atrapado en mi red pasaras la vida entera mientras una sango sonrojada  
  
hasta las orejas ecuchaba mientras el monje se acercaba y ponia la mano en una parte del pecho de ella y sango lo manda a volar hasta marte si se puede bueno hasta unos arboles mas aya  
  
mientras ahome salia de la cabña y decia esto lo voy a estrañar jajaj sango:hola ahome terminaste de hablar con la anciana kaede dime que quedias hablar con ella ahome :nada importante  
  
sango :a bueno oye donde esta inuyasha?  
  
Ahome:no lose debriamos irno ya  
  
Sango estraña por el comentario de ella ya que el que siempre decia eso era inuyasha De repente inuyasha llega de un salto parandose al frente de las 2 y queda mirando a ahome y viceversa sango miraba atonita y dice mejor los dejo solo ella sabia lo que anoche paso  
  
cuando ahome salio tras inuyasha que iba a buscara a kikou que después ella no llego hasta en la mañana  
  
Ahome:no sango por que tendrias que dejarnos solo no entiendo dice en tono muy serio  
  
Sango :bueno ..yo... yo... Inu:a..a.a.a..a.ahome  
  
Ahome:inuyasha ya es hora de que nos vayamos no crees  
  
Inuyasha muy extrañados por las palabras de ella solo de sssii Mientras el monje miraba que habia llegado momentos antes tambien se estraño por el tono y las palabras de la miko y solo dijo nos vamos  
  
Los demas dijieron si y partieron de la aldea después de despedirse de la anciana kaede Todos iban callados hasta que llego la noche y decidieron acampar mientras chipo dormia  
  
Ahome estaba mirando la fogata mientras miraba las llamas del fuego sintiendo ganas de llorar su corazon no pudiendo aguantar mientras que sus ojos gritaban a desesperacion que deje salir la lagrimas que su corazon quiere soltar ahome se levanta dejando a chipo en la bolsa de dormir coje su arco y flechas.  
  
Ahome:ya vuelvo ire a paseae un rato y se va esperando que injyasha le dijiera como siempre que no fuera por que es peligroso pero no se oyo ningun sonido exepto los pasos de ahome mientras caminaba pensando ya esperaba esta reaccion de el nose por que ya no se atreve a decirme nada si el y yo nunca tuvimos nada pensaba mientra una lagrima corria por su mejilla  
  
Inu: tenias unas ganas de decirle que era peligroso que saliera pero no pudo audicular palabra y no pudo solo vio a ahome caminar perdiendose de la vista hasta que ya no la pudo ver  
  
Sango y miroku se veian con la exprecion de que habra pasado si ahome nunca a tenido se reaccion después de ver a kikou con inuyasha  
  
pero lo que ellos no saben que esa noche fue la gota que rompio el corazon de cristal ahome caminaba hasta que encontro un rio que iluminaba la luz de la luna se sento frente al rio que se movia tranquilamente no aguanto mas y empezo a derramar las lagrimas que su corazon  
  
le pedia mientras que el viento se llevaba esas tristes lagrimas siendo como unicos testigos de su tristesa la luna en compañía de las estrellas y el rio mientras que en donde un hanyou miraba la luna y sus compañeros de viaje  
  
Miroku: no creen que la señorita ahome a estaro muy triste y seria no lo crees sango  
  
Sango:si excelencia usted igual lo a notado Miroku:inuyasha tu sabes por que esta haci la señorita ahome  
  
Inuyasha .hay dejen de molestar a mi que me interesa que le pase a esa chiquilla yo no se nada  
  
Ahome que estaba regresando escucho las palabras de inuyasha y dijo no se preocupen a mi no me pasa nada tanto inuyasha como los demas no sabian que estaba hay  
  
Inu: a a ahome tu estabas hay  
  
Pero antes de que terminada ahome dijo si estaba regresando cuando los escuche no te preocupes inuyasha si se que no te preocupa lo que le pasa esta chiquilla bueno ya me voy a dormir buenas noches amigos Inu: ahome yo no  
  
Ahome:no te preocupes inuyasha ya te dije no me importa tu comentario buenas noches Sango. Buenas noches ahome Miroku buenas noches señorita ahome  
  
todos se pusieron a dormir menos 2 personas  
  
ahome pensando si es lo mejor que e echo olvidarme de el si ni le importa lo que me pase ya tiene a su kikou  
  
inuyasha mirando la luna piensa en ahome y de lo tonto que fue en decir eso ya habian pasado dos semanas estaban caminando de regreso a la aldea y habian encontrado 2 fragmentos todo sigio normal solo que en ahome y inuyasha habia un poco de distancia iban caminando cuando ahome se detiene y ve hacia el bosque y dice se acercan frgmentos de la perla a todo velocidad y de repente algien salto y se puso enfrente de ahome koga. Hola ahome como has estado y donde esta ese cara de perro  
  
inu: que haces aquí lobo rabioso  
  
koga. como que que vengo a ver a mi mujer  
  
inu: ella no es tu mujer  
  
koga: callate perro tonto si quieres pelea ven  
  
inu: sera un placer  
  
ahome:abajo cortenla ustedes dos inuyasha yo me las puedo arreglar sola y no te atrevas a dañar al joven koga joven koga nos podria acompañar a la aldea necesito hablar algo importante con usted  
  
koga: claro ahome te segire adonde tu quieras  
  
ahome no solo a la aldea  
  
koga deacuerdo  
  
inu:estas loca yo no dejare que venga con nosotros  
  
ahome estabien total no va a ir contigo va a ir conmigo vamos joven koga  
  
inuyasha todo celoso no tiene mas que hacer caso sino quiere otro abajo  
  
todos se encaminaron a la aldea hablando ahome con koga de cómo estaban hinta y los demas de toda su tribu mientras adelante quien no sacaba la vista de la pareja de atrás casi explotando en celos llegaron a la aldea donde la anciana kaede los espeaba  
  
ahome dijo yo me tengo que ir a mi epoca por unos examenes pero antes necesito hablar con usted joven koga algo muy importante  
  
koga : claro ahome pero por lo como lo dijiste debe ser importante supongo  
  
inuyasha: estas loca si cres que te voy a dejar que te vayas a hablar con ese lobo rabioso y mucho menos dejarlos solo y nada de que te vas a ir a tu epoca me escuchaste dijo inuyasha gritando porque ya no aguantaba los celos  
  
ahome: mira inuyasha tu no eres mi padre ni nadien para hablrme haci y yo hago lo que quiero y me voy a mi casa por mis examenes me escuchaste vamos koga mientras ahome se iba caminando hacia el pozo con koga dejando a inuyasha sin palabras  
  
inuyasha:huy esa niña me voy a dormir a un arbol y entro al bosque eso era lo que pensaba inuyasha pero ya todos sabian que iba espiar a koga con ahome  
  
inu: ni crea que la voy a dejar sola con ese lobo rabioso  
  
mientras en el pozo estaban llegando koga con ahome  
  
ahome:joven koga lo que tengo que hablar con usted es importante y tambien es muy difícil para mi decirle esto pero a usted es al primero que se lo voy a decir claro después de kaede  
  
mientras inuyasha estaba escondido atrás de unos arbustos escuchando diciendo que le tiene que decir que sea tan importante que le aya dicho hasta kaede pensaba mientras chocaba con todos los demas que estaban escondiros en los arbustos sango miroku shippo inu:ustedes que hacen aca  
  
miruku.lo mismo que tu  
  
shipo : shhh no dejan escuchar  
  
koga : que es  
  
ahome : koga tu sabes que yo no voy a ser tu esposa ve con ayame yo se que tu te acuerdas de el arcoiris lunar koga : es cierto si pero yo..... esta bien solo dime que si es por ese perro koga hablaba en tono de triste igual que ahome  
  
mientra en un arbusto un hanyu lleno de felicidad estaba son riendo hasta escuchar lo siguiente que hizo desaparecer su sonrisa  
  
ahome. Koga no te preocupes no es por el.,lo que , lo que ,demonios me estan difícil decirlo por que los voy a estrañar a todos lo que pasa es que después de que juntemos la perla y derrotemos a naraku yo me voy a ir de aca d esta epoca para siempre los voy a estrañar a  
  
todos no sabes cuanto los voy a estrañar decia ahome sollozando ya hable con la anciana kaede y me dijo que ella va a cuidad la perla koga se acerca a ahome y la abraza y ahome le corresponde eso era lo que necesitaba un abrazo de un amigo  
  
koga: ahome te extrañare estoy segura que todos ellos te extrañaran en especial ese cara de perro  
  
ahome: inuyasha no te preocupes el no me ba estrañar quizas ya ni se ba acordad de que una vez estuve aquí por el tome esa decisión  
  
koga: pero ahome por que dices eso si ahome el jamas deja que me acercada a ti siempre tenia que golpearlo ahome: fue por  
  
**********************flash back**********************  
  
kikou:inuyasha veo que has venido dime que haces aca acaso vienes para que te lleve al infierno Inuyasha: kikou queria verte tu sabes que yo tengo que derrotar a naraku  
  
Kikou: lose pero no tequieres ir por que amas a esa mujerzuela mi reencarnación no es haci es por ella o miento? lo dijo friamente como siemple con su semblante tranquilo que por dentro la mataba de celos mientras ahome los puro divisar se escondio detrás de unos arbustos viendo como kiou se acerca a inuyasha para darle un beso cuan se separadon inuyasha dijo  
  
Inu:tu sabes que yo te amo a ti es a la que le debo mi vida yo te amo a ti y se volvieron a besar lo dijo con tanta firmeza que a ahome lo que le quedaba de corazon se rompio  
  
Ahome pensando (Vaya si sabia esa respuesta solo me faltaba escucharlo de los lavios de inuyasha ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aca se que le prometi a inuyasha que estaria siempre con el pero creoo que no le va a importar que yo me vaya )adios inuyasha lo dise casi en susurro y se fue corriendo de hay hacia el pozo mientras corre se detubo y dice por que me pongo haci si el nunca fue nada tuyo y tu ya sabias la respuesta y empezo a caminar y dijo ya se porque lloro mientras una sonrisa melancolica se pone en sus lavios de ella dice por que lo amo. Lo amo con toda el alma sera mejor que me vayya a mi casa no puedo verlo a los ojos y se tira al pozo con lagrimas callendo por sus mejillas  
  
***********************fin del flash back****************************  
  
ahome : eso paso por el es que tome esta decisión desde que lo vi con kikou cuando dijo eso me dolieron tanto esas palabaras las dijo tanta firmeza que lo unico que pienso es que el se va a ir al infierno por seguir a kikou  
  
yo iba a irme y no regresar aca pero aca hay tanta gente que confien mi para juntar lo fragmentos y no puedo irme sin ver a naraku derrotado por todas atrocidades que ha hecho a todos mis amigo yo no me puedo ir de aca sabiendo que  
  
miroku tiene ese agujero negro en la mano o que sango tiene a su hermano que es controlado por el y que los padres de chipo miriendon por que los hemanos relampogos querian los fragmenro que ellos si yo no hubiera destrozado la perla ellos estarian vivos  
  
kpga : no puedo cree que ese perro te cambie por eso saco de huesos si tu eres mejor que ella ahome solo te deseo que puedas olvidarlo y encuentres a alguien que de verdad te quiera en tu mundo como sabes si te encuentras con mi reencarnación  
  
pero si no hubieras rompido la perla yo no te hubiera conocido ni a los amigo que ahora tienes no los habrias conocido vez que algo bueno sale después de un destrozo  
  
ahome : gracias por entender eres un gran amigo koga gracias se guire tu consejo voy a encontrar a alguien que me quiera gracias me hicieron mejor tus palabras  
  
koga : de nada ahome siempre vas a contar conmigo bueno me tengo que ir adios hasta la batalla de naraku o antes adios y suerte para olvidad  
  
ahome : gracias y suerte con ayame que sean muy felices adios y de un torbellino koga se va y ahome se sienta en el pozo y mira un rato el cielo  
  
mientras en los arbustos nuestros amigos se encontraban sin palabras en especial un hanyou con orejistas de perro inu: no puede ser no esto no puede estar pasando  
  
miroku : vaya ya lo sospeshaba  
  
sango: excelencia y sango se pone a llorar en el hombro del monje miroku mientra el le dice que se calme  
  
shipo: no puede ser y que ba a pasar conmigo buaaa ahome y sale corriendo al pozo donde esta ahome  
  
los demas se dan cuenta pero no salen por que en ese asunto ellos no debieron espiar en esa conversación importante pero por lo menos se enteradon  
  
solo vieron la reaccion de ahome cuando shipo va aya  
  
ahome: shipo que haces aca  
  
shipo. Es cierto ahome te vas y me dejas buaa  
  
ahome no shipo veo que escuchaste la conversación no te preocupes no te dejare solo ya hable con la anciana kaede yo no te voy a dejar triste alomejor tu te vas conmigo ya que yo acepte ser como tu madre entiendes  
  
shipo : buan enserio ahome te quiero mucho  
  
ahome . y los demas tambien espiaban por que no los veo salir  
  
ashipo( es verdad no salieron bueno tendre que mentirle si no después me matan)no estan en la aldea yo venia a despedirme y escuche  
  
ahome: haa que bueno pero no le digas a nadien deacuerdo  
  
shipo: dacuerdo ahome adios suerte en tus examenes ahome . si adios shipo y haci ahome salto por el pozo dejando una ultimas lagrimas salir  
  
hola a todos espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic es el primero de muchos bueno si hay faltas de ortografia disculpen bueno espero que les aya gustado me gustaria que me dejaran sus opinione review por favor Y SI LES GUSTA LA CANCION DE MIROKU SE LAS PUEDO MANDAR SE LLAMA TU VOLVERAS DE DANIELA CASTILLO BYEE REVIEW  
  
AUNQUE SI NO ME DEJANNO IMPORTA CON TAL QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTA BIEN BYEE 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Ha pasado un chorronal de tiempo... desde q escribi esot todo por no saber como subir otro cap jaja espero aya aprendiro ne si leen esto eske lo consegui jaja la duraa! a ki viene otro cap siguiente ne nn

Despues q kagome se fue shipo volvio con los demas q de porraso cayeron cuando trataban de salir de la rama del arbusto con razón taban tan kietos xD

inuyasha aún pensando las palabras de kagome "por el eh tomado esta decicion" -por mi...-

Shipo: Inuyashaa! por ti porq le hicistee eso! on lagrimas en los ojos

inuyasha: Nada q te metes!

Miroku: esta vez shipo tiene razón inuyasha..la señorita kagome ha tomado eta decicoon por ti.. ahora podras estar con kikiou era lo q kerias? aún haci su decicion esta tomada..va hacia la aldea

Sango: Inuyasha..tambien se va junto a shipo

inuyasha se acerca al pozo y enpieza a meditar la escena es especial pues su brillo da el sol y el viento el dolor

recordado esta..akellos recuerso de kagome seran o kikou estara.. las dos compatibles y cada una distinta sin igual..

piensa el la alegria y espotaneaidad de la dulce kagome o en la frialdad y trankilidad de kikiou...

inuyasha se dirije donde el arbols sagrado donde su final empezo y su despertar dolio

inuyasha recuerda q sus mejores madrugaras fueron con kagome..la niña q llego de una epoka distinta q le hace rabias y le enseño comprension y humildad q no todos es odio enrealidad...

y la persona q de un principio vio la diferencia..una miko protejiendo una perla q le dio comprension y q ella veeia su realidad

pero todo se mancho y ella una flecha tiro..y murio.. Inuyasha enepieza a comprender ke kikiou murio por la herira de naraku

q por kerer sellarlo a el gasto sus energias final.. no kiso dejar q fuera libre..pensaba q la ultilice no creyo en mi..

Kagome si cree en mi..tal vez piense q este loko.. pero tbn pienso q esta loka..

Con Kagome

kagome en su cuarto llorando esta, no entiende porq la le da un amor y se lo kita ya..

un amor sin principio ni final..

Kagome: porq no entiendo..porq fuy a un lugar tan bello y tanta destruccion hay porq el odio de naraku hizo tanto mal..

porq no puede vivir en paz.. creo q dentro de nosotros un odio siempre habra y de eso no ninguna duda mas..

kikiou siendo tan pura lleno de odio esta.. no es su culpa enrealidad..

Mama: Kagome hija tienes examen!

Kagome: Kyaaaa! examen sierto!

una semana despues

Kagome: Kyaaa es hora de vovler! es raro inuyasha ya no viene por mi..bueno a la realidad me acerko debe aver aprovesha el tiempo con kikiou...

Kagome lista con su Super Mini Mochila se tira en el pozo

Continuara...

Matta nee!

Os cuidaos Saludos kiss!

((.·´¯·-:» Tsuki-ummi kaze «:-·´¯·.))


End file.
